


Excessive obsession,

by Kaiwi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Cloud Strife, Edgeplay, F/M, Femdom, Manipulative Relationship, Past Abuse, Past Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Physical Abuse, Sadistic Tifa Lockhart, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Stockholm Syndrome, she's insane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiwi/pseuds/Kaiwi
Summary: Cloud ran away from Nibelheim. Without a word to his mother.All for the sake of fleeing away from his childhood tormentor.After years of peace.She's found him.....To Apologise?Another story about Cloud being abused? Yep.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't think of an appropriate name for the title.
> 
> What can I say, it's fun writing about Cloud's strife.
> 
> Ha, I'll show myself out the door now. (￣^￣)ゞ
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it or have a request <3.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated, I wish to improve my writing

Cloud tugged at the collar of his turtleneck, with a clammy finger. He pressed himself into the back of the closet, peering through the tiny gap he left for himself. His heart hammering into his chest, any quicker and he may as well have been broadcasting his location out to the rest of the world. How long had he been hiding here? He didn’t even remember tucking himself in.

Just a few minutes ago, he was in the kitchen, chopping carrots and potatoes for stew. Quietly going about his peaceful routine. Fill the stew pot, bring it to a boil. Cut the vegetables and—A sour taste encapsulated his tongue; a quiet gasp erupted from his trembling lips. He’d forgotten to—

“Ohhhh Cloooud…Where are you?” The feminine voice called out, starting sweet and finishing smoky. Was it meant to be seductive, enticing? He’d heard it before, when they were kids. Behind the reserved and innocent visage, lay a cruel, sadistic demoness. She twisted and manipulated the kids of their hometown against him. All because he was the quiet one, the easy one to pick on.

As she put it in her own words…

The _cute_ one.

He slid down the back of the closet slowly, forming into a ball and huddling into the corner of the cramped storage compartment. Teeth chattering. After all these years, all this time away from Nibelheim. Away from his mother.

 _H-How? I told no one…N-Not even mom!_ Cloud pressed his lips into his knees.

The clunk of boots against timber drew within earshot.

She was coming upstairs.

A faint whimper leaked from. He began to rock slightly, squeezing shut.

Flashes of high school. Juice boxes, tuna sandwiches and dark amber eyes leering from behind a sea of indiscriminate shadowy figures.

_No…no..no. Happy thoughts…Mom, mom’s apple pie—_

Powerful gloved hands pinning him down, enveloped around the back of his neck. The school gym equipment room, the sadistic snarl of delight at his whimpers and pleas. _The baseball bat, dry_.

His eyes snapped open, better open than closed. His rear throbbed at the memory.

“Clooouuud…” The voice drawled out his name, their footsteps were nearly upon him now.

The dilapidated door creaked ope, the light from his living room spilling in. A long shadow licked at the leg of his closet. Through the tiny gap in his closet, peering out with one eye could make out the figure in the doorway. It was undeniable, black suspenders, tank top and mini skirt.

His childhood tormenter.

_T...Tifa Lockhart!_

Tifa ambled into the room, hands clasped behind her back as she searched the ceiling of his room. Humming contently as she explored. She called out his name, softer this time almost as if soothing. Like one would to an injured puppy. Saccharine.

Cloud clasped his hand over his own mouth, not trusting himself. He desperately tried to steady himself, but his body would not obey. Sharp, unsteady and rapid puffs through his nose. He angled his forehead towards the gap, to track Tifa.

She moseyed through, nudging the mattress of his bed and tossing the sheets back, exploring his desk likely for any clues to his whereabouts. After a few minutes she came to a halt in the centre of his bedroom, facing the entrance she had come in from.

“Where could he be?”

Cloud held his breath, a tingle in his extremities. He willed her on mentally, _That’s it, just leave. Please…!_

Without warning she dropped to all fours and tipped the side of her head to the timber. The sudden movement shattered his sense of calm and nearly elicited a squeak. Glad that he made the conscious decision to cover his mouth earlier. From this angle he peered up the black miniskirt, underneath, matching black shorts.

A flush crept across his cheeks, chest tightening at the view. His mind blanked for but a moment as she picked herself up, dusting her hands against each other.

“Hm. Silly Cloud. Never thought he’d be the type to leave his stove on.” Tifa whipped around to the window.

Cloud gasped; adrenaline tingled through his veins. His fingers clenched against his cheeks. He wanted to scream. He swore their eyes connected for the briefest of instances. The hair on his nape pricked up, _s-she didn’t hear that, d-did she?_

He was left to ponder as she slipped out of his line of sight. Her voice emanated off to his left, muffled by the wooden cage he trapped himself in.

“Strange…Who goes out on a Monday night?” Tifa deliberated out loud. The wooden frame of his bedroom window creaked. “Maybe for work…? He is pretty _cute_ , might fetch a decent price, we are near wall market.”

A snake slithered and rattled down Cloud’s back.

Her curiosity sounded genuine. Instilling him with hope.

A light clack followed, perhaps fist into palm? He couldn’t tell see.

“Then it’s decided, I’ll go to Wall Market.”

Oh, how he wished he could let loose a sigh. But not yet, she had to leave first.

The window frame creaked again, there was a shuffle and then a pause.

Cloud’s eyebrows wrinkled into a frown, _What is taking her so long?_ He flattened the side of his head against the closet side with a wince, desperate to discover the hold up. Squeezing an eye shut to better focus.

Like a slideshow, the tawny bistre irises drew into view. Lavish with vicious delight

Staring.

Straight.

At.

Him.

“Just kidding~” Tifa’s voice, low and husky.

“A—AUUGH! STAY AWAY! J-JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!” Cloud jolted away, screaming. His head slammed against the backboard with enough force to shake his vision. He flailed his arms in front of him to ward her off as the closet door slid open.

Tifa towered over him, just like always. Not in height, no, he was taller. But positionally. He was always at her feet in comparison.

She made sure of that.

The athletic woman offered a sympathetic smile as she tutted down at him, bending by the waist and reaching for him.

He slapped her arm aside amidst his flailing, for a second his mind failed to register what he had just done. As he lay there on the floor of his closet, kicking, screaming, flailing. It hit him.

He just struck, Tifa Lockhart.

Again.

A series of images flashed before his eyes.

Cloud froze. Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. Hands going limp. Tears welled in the corner of his eyes, quaking. His voice squeaky. “S-S-Sorry!”

Tifa’s steely expression softened.

He performed a double take, hardly believing it.

The last time he accidentally struck her, she spent nearly three days extracting an apology out of his exhausted body, multiple even. He could still recall the smell of her perfume, vividly. Lavender. Lavender slicked with sweat, blood and bodily fluids.

All of which was his.

“Hey there big guy…Are you alright?” Tifa greeted gently, dropping to a crouch. Resting an elbow against her knee first before offering her hand. “Here, let me help you up.”

Cloud stared at the hand for a second, his eyes flitted back and forth between the soft, sweet expression and the gloved limb. _…What?_ He shook his head with a slackened jaw.

“Hey…Hey, I’m not here to beat you up.” She held out her hands in front of her. They were empty. But that didn’t mean anything. He knew that firsthand. Tifa Lockhart was a martial artist. The best as the rest of the boys and girls always proclaimed.

Whether or not that was true, he didn’t really know. Only the fact that she enjoyed marking his body with her fist in places where the light of day rarely shone. He wished it remained at just that, only that. But after he was caught with significant bruising during summer P.E swimming class…

“Come on, here.” Tifa beckoned with a warmly, “Come on, let me help you up, _Cloud._ ” She gestured with her other hand towards the door, “Aren’t you worried about your kitchen? You left the stove on.”

She was right.

He could hardly afford this place as is, let alone pay for repairs.

Cloud accepted the helping hand hesitantly, as their hands clasped, he glanced between, turning his head away, anticipating a follow up punch. Instead she took a step back and aided him up to his feet with just the pull of her arm. Demonstrating the underlying monstrous strength. Out of the claustrophobic closet and into his room.

“Jeez, now was that so hard, Cloud?” Tifa tilted her head to the side, chin tipped upward, exposing her neck. She gave him a once over and pursed her lips together, “You’re looking a bit thin. Have you not been eating well?”

“I—Ah.” Cloud clamped his mouth shut, _Don’t fall for it, Cloud! It’s a trick question!_ He distanced himself away from, just a couple of inches to the side. His cerulean eyes flitted from limb to limb, hands, feet, feet, hands and then back to her stomach. He peeped her face for the briefest of seconds, enough to capture her expression.

“Hm?” Tifa blinked innocently, offering a shy smile. Beckoning to the door, “Shall we head downstairs? Your stove.”

He took a ginger step towards the door before recoiling as Tifa took a step herself.

“What’s wrong, silly?”

Cloud shook his head, chin glued to his chest. Shuffling past her quickly and careened his way down the spiralling staircase. He examined the tiny kitchen, wide enough for one. Deep enough for maybe two. Steam rose from the tall pot, the heavy glass lid sat off to the side beside the diced vegetables. Head flinching back slightly at the sight, scratching the side of his temple.

Strange, he recalled leaving the lid on top.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Tifa followed down the stairs, scratching the back of her head with an embarrassed expression. “I took the liberty of removing the lid. Just in case you took too long. You should lock your front door by the way.”

“Oh…Um…Ok.” Cloud stammered, he shuffled forward to tend to his meal. One that was to last for the entire week. He called over his shoulder, hesitantly. “T-Thank you!” As he set to work, dumping the chopped mix of onions, carrot, celery, zucchini and peppers into the pot, eyeing it carefully before splashing a couple drops of oil. He stumbled on the spot, searching for the cloves of garlic.

“Can I help?” Tifa’s voice emanated from just behind.

He nearly jumped out of his skin as he whirled around, arms outstretched to steady himself as he retreated into the counter. “U-Uh…”

“Hm? I’ll have you know. I’m pretty good in the kitchen.” Tifa remained unfazed, simply glancing between the pot of stew to be and him. Her eyes glowed, eager.

“..Garlic, need garlic.” Cloud repeated to himself, shimmying against the wooden counter.

“Oh, where is—Ah!” Tifa slid past him, he winced, flattening himself against the counter as she did. Her perfume wrinkled his nose, _lavender._

Dry ash coated his tongue. His appetite had all but disappeared earlier but now…Now he could probably live without consuming another meal ever again.

“How many?”

“A-As many as you like.” He replied, nearly a whimper.

“Are you sure?” Tifa quirked a brow at him, “Aren’t these things pretty expensive around here?”

Cloud didn’t trust himself to answer, instead offering a snappy nod.

A smile tweaked the corner of Tifa’s lips, “Okay then, three cloves should do nicely.” She plucked three cloves off and motioned towards the pot.

“W-Wait!”

Tifa hesitated and glanced over her shoulder with innocent confusion.

“You h-have to crush them f-first.”

“Oh.” Tifa blinked, turning to face him and held a clove up to the air between finger and thumb.

Cloud flinched as the creamy whitish yellow innards spilled out, the vegetable popped like a grape between Tifa’s fingers.

“Like this?”

He swallowed and nodded; it was like someone raked the inside of his throat with sandpaper.

She returned it with a pleased beam, “Good!” And with that she dropped the cloves into the boiling stew.

Cloud noted the ribbon and dolphin-tail split before it whipped around.

“Anything else, Cloud?”

He raised a shaky arm and pointed just above Tifa’s head, “...Pepper.”

The tiny two storey wooden ‘home’ was cramped enough with only the bare necessities, sparsely decorated. The living room served a dual purpose as the dining area. Cloud barely had the time to cook for himself. Just a round wooden table, just wide enough to seat four. Confined by various desks located in a half-circle around the dining area.

“So, kind of you to share your dinner with me, Cloud!”

Cloud baulked momentarily as he set the clay bowl atop the wooden coaster. His lips pressed tight, curling into a weak grin as Tifa glanced up at him.

“W..Welcome.”

Tifa leaned back and stretched, her fist punched past harmlessly to his side. The wind pressure brushed a spiky strand of his hair, sapping the strength from his knees. He stumbled off to the side, away from and fell to a knee.

“Cloud!” She leapt to her feet and rushed over; brows knitted with worry. The corner of her lip tweaked diagonally upward, “Are you okay?!”

“Fine! J-Just fine!” Cloud lifted the other clay bowl, shielding his mouth from. He picked himself up slowly, dusting his knees and dumped himself into the chair across.

Tifa withdrew slowly and seated herself again.

“Smells great!” She remarked, “Your recipe?”

With the table between them, ease settled in.

“Mom’s.”

“Claudia’s? That explains everything!” Tifa beamed, clapping fingers into palm. “She always made the best sandwiches.”

Cloud grimaced, she knew all too well.

“Oh—Sorry…” Tifa apologized, averting her gaze.

“It’s…fine.” He leaned to the side a little and peered at the pot. “Stew’s ready.” He motioned to stand up, halfway up only to be beat.

“Let me!” Tifa offered.

“O-Ok.”

She strolled away from the dining table and fumbled with the stove knobs, hoisting up the stew pot by its handles with remarkable ease. Clomping back to the table with it at chest height, she peered down at the round table with a slight frown.

Cloud leapt up, realising and quickly fetched his pot’s coaster from the desk with tableware behind him. Leaning over the back of his chair to set it down for her.

Tifa set it down with a satisfactory clap of her hands. “Let’s eat!”

“W-Wait.” Cloud stopped her, rushing past her and returning with a ladle in hand. “Here.”

“Thanks!” Tifa plucked it up with a smile and held it up beside her head. _Pretty._

As he made his way around to the other side, reseating himself and drummed his fingers against the table gently. Taken aback by what came next, she reached for his bowl, serving him first and then herself.

He bobbed his head in thanks and reached for his wooden spoon.

“Mnnn!! So good…”

Cloud peered up from his stew, Tifa was cupping her cheeks as she ate the cheap stew. Unable to help but ponder, _She’s changed so much…What happened?_ He never imagined himself at the same dinner table as her, at least willingly. He had so many questions.

Tifa spooned in at least five more spoonsful of stew before she caught Cloud staring.

“Hm? Something the matter, Cloud?”

 _Shit—_ “Huh!? Oh…Nothing!” He snapped his head down and picked up the spoon, there was a knot in his gut that pressed against his stomach. His appetite still yet to return, he set the utensil down. Instead he fidgeted with his silver earring adorned on his left ear lobe.

Something was off.

“Not hungry?” Tifa inquired, the room fell silent, the clack of wood against clay ceased.

Cloud shook his head, his lips pressed and twisted against each other.

“What’s wrong, Cloud?”

Cloud stole a look towards and shifted in his seat. “Uhh.” Now was his chance. But he couldn’t find the correct words, at least the right ones that wouldn’t set her off. “I—Aiee..”

“You can be honest, Cloud. I won’t get mad at you.” She leaned forward and reached for his right hand, still near his utensil.

He jerked the limb away and averted his gaze impulsively. They sat in a pointed silence as he mustered up all his courage. “S-Sorry.”

A soft exhale originated from Tifa following his apology.

“You don’t need to apologize, go on.” She encouraged warmly

“…Why—Haa.” Cloud’s voice caught in his throat, he clasped it and massaged it gently with a scowl before trying again. “Why are you here, T-Tifa? How—How did you even find me?” It was the first time he called her name the entire night.

A quiet clink.

Cloud snapped to the source, Tifa had set down the spoon. The hand disappeared from his peripherals. He chased after it with wide orbs.

“…I came to apologise, _Cloud._ ” She covered her mouth as she cleared her throat. “As for how I found you, well…” The same hand disappeared behind her skull, shaking up and down. Tifa was scratching the back of her head as if...As if she was embarrassed! “You’re quite famous it seems, the blonde cutie from Nibelheim.”

His cheeks flushed at the informal moniker, cringing inside. “O..Oh. That’s…Embarrassing.”

“Think of it as a compliment?” Tifa suggested pleasantly with a shrug.

He didn’t respond, merely rocking side to side on his butt instead.

“Your mom thought you’d come to Midgar. You should write home.”

“Okay.” He grumbled.

“..Why’d you leave anyway?”

His chest caved in; ears burning up. _U-Uhh think Cloud! Think, excuse—_

“Was it to get away from me?” Tifa dropped her gaze, the arm scratching the back of her head ceased shaking.

“Y…Yeah.”

“…I was right to come to apologise.” Tifa stood up and whipped her head towards the exit. Her voice heavy, heavy with…regret? “I…I am truly sorry.”

Startled, he jolted upwards, staring at the woman in disbelief. _Did…Did Tifa Lockhart just apologise to me?!_

She hurried towards the front door, motioning to leave.

“W-Wait!”

Tifa paused before the front door, gloved hands clasping presumably the handle. She didn’t look back or speak, just simply…Waiting.

“S..Sorry Tifa.”

“No.” The denial came out forceful. A hint of…Anger? Tifa shook her head and bowed her head against the timber entrance. “You don’t have to apologise, Cloud.”

**_Click!_ **

_Huh?_ Cloud’s brows knitted into a puzzled frown; his door handle didn’t sound like—His eyelids spread wide, bulging in their sockets.

“I should be the one to apologise…” Tifa curved around slowly, leading with her head with half-lidded eyes and gurgling mirth.

His entire body shook, tremoring violently. His heart jackhammered in his chest; a single word popped into his mind. Screaming like a banshee at him.

_RUN!_

Tifa leapt like a panther on the hunt, she leapt so fast it was like she teleported with an arctic-blue aura trailing after her athletic figure. In but an instant. Cloud having barely taken two steps, tackled to the ground and straddled by the younger female. Her voice snake-like, “Yessss…I should apologise, **_Cloud~_** ” She said his name with such contempt, as if his worth was nothing more than dirt stuck between the underside of her boots.

His heartbeat thrashed in his ears as he stared up, jaws parted into a silent scream. Arms crossed parallel to each other to shield himself from.

She gathered each of his frail-looking wrists and slammed them down into the timber underneath with enough force to elicit a gritted squeal. A shudder of utter bliss rippled through, the heat at her crotch magnified threefold.

The heat emanating from burnt against Cloud’s gut, just below his belly button. The line of pain running up from his wrists to his bent-up elbows shook him back to the present. _Scream…I just need to get someone’s attention!_ He parted his lips, squeezing his eyes shut and sucking in a deep breath. “HE—Mnnph..MNGHRMN?!” His lips were clamped shut by something forceful underneath his chin, claw-like in shape. And over his lips, something moist and…Soft. His eyes snapped open.

Tifa was kissing him. Groaning into him.

The grip around his jaw intensified, as if trying to crush the bones underneath. It extracted tears from their ducts. His mind began to blank, sparks of red and white—

“ARGH--!” Tifa jerked backward, pinched with a grimace and then stared down at, nostrils flaring. She wiped at her lip. _Blood._

He must’ve bit her instinctively. He didn’t recall doing so otherwise. The metallic taste tipped his tongue. He parted his lips to scream, legs kicking up and clapping against the timber underneath.

With a sneer, Tifa drew back her right hand, wild-eyed.

A sharp, swift slap landed across his cheeks. One moment he was staring up at Tifa, the next…The legs of the desk housing his cutlery. The immense pain dulled into a warmth that rippled and seeped into his body, like a slow acting poison. A reminder of their time apart.

“I’m sorry…Yes. It’s me, who needs to apologise.” Tifa repeated, their voice soft like a coo. Her lips curled into an oni-like leer. She fed off his suffering.

He turned his head back up.

 _SMACK!_ She struck again with dizzying force.

“Sorry for letting you escape.”

 _SMACK!_ A backhand this time.

“Sorry for not teaching **YOU** YOUR PLACE!”

_SMACK!_

“SORRY FOR NOT **_BREAKING_** YOU!”

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Cloud’s elbows waved in the air with each blow.

His world spun with flashes of crimson and pale ivory. He tasted blood now, his blood. Tears spilled uncontrollably down his high cheek bones; his mouth was working quickly but he couldn’t make out his own words. Arms and legs weighted down like lead.

**_SMACK!_ **

He found himself staring at the legs of his cutlery desk.

A soft, pressing sensation against the side of his cheek followed by wet tip, rolling up finishing with a flick and an exhale of warm air. Almost ticklish against his burning cheeks. Again. The same sensation, it worked its way up the side of his head, pausing at the temple. The wet and squiggly tip punched against his temple. The breath drifted over to his exposed left ear brushing over his lobe like a paint brush.

Her voice, breathy and light.

“ _Sorry for leaving you all **alone.** ”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone be against the idea of...Cloud being pegged?
> 
> Just wondering. Please let me know!
> 
> I should just go all the way at the point, right...?

“…Hi.” Cloud greeted the shadowy figure from behind, voice soft like a chocobo’s feathers, his lips cracked shyly. No taller than up to his sternum.

The figure spun around, jerking back a little as if taken by surprise. He couldn’t understand why but they eradiated warmth. He attempted to meet the place where their eyes would be but found it difficult to maintain, always flicking back to the ground. He knew where, it was just that their entire being was veiled by an indiscernible mist.

“Huh? Oh—You scared me!” They replied, chuckling. Young and vibrant. Feminine. They couldn’t have been older than 12?

“S..Sorry, I’m…I’m Cloud.” He fidgeted with his fingers and tapped the toe of his shoes into the ground.

“I know that!” They reassured, full of cheer.

“…Oh, y-you do?”

The figure perked up, eyebrows furrowing and then releasing.

“Of course, I do!”

They leaned forward, mist parting way for their features, the pointed tip of a nose. Coffee hair. Harsh reddish-brown irises. Natural thin lips. Twisting unnaturally into a bestial sneer. The colour from his world drained into black. An icy trickle rushed down Cloud’s chest.

“…Cloud~”

Cloud jerked backwards; his eyes snapped to the playground bark. “T-TIFA?!” Wait—Why did she look like a child? Why was he afraid? He was an adult now. Taller, stronger. Braver. He clenched his fist and lifted his head— _Huh?_

He found himself staring at toned abs with gentle curves. His head tilted backwards further, and then further again. Tifa Lockhart stood at least a head taller than him, staring down with hungry eyes, a sinful chuckle rippling through the air.

He dropped to his knees, arms dangling by his sides uselessly as he stared up in despair. He blinked once, then twice

And then thrice.

“AH!” Cloud jerked up, wide-eyed, facing the wall of his bedroom. Something elongated swung over the side of his shoulder and into the mattress underneath. His hands darted about his body, patting about his sweat-soaked body. He was fine.

He tipped his head back with a sigh of relief.

A nightmare.

The breath drew attention to the discomfort his face was in, he winced as he explored his cheeks. They were…Bruised and cut? _Wait…What happened last—_

Tifa!

He spun around where he sat and clutched his chest. His heart double tapped and tightened as if cramping.

“Hello, _Cloud_ …Sleep well?” Tifa’s husky voice greeted, she lay atop his mattress on her side, elbow propped up atop his pillow. The side of her head rested against her palm. “You must have had an exquisite dream. With the amount of sweat that’s dripping from your _cute_ body.” Dark amber eyes narrowing as it traversed down the length of his body, coming to a rest at his…Crotch?

Cloud simply gaped at her.

Tifa loosed an eerily similar chuckle to his nightmares as she reached forward with her spare hand—And flicked.

“A-AH!” A sharp jolt doubled Cloud over, tipping the tent in his pants over as he buried his face into the space between and clutching the affected appendage.

“Aww…I’m sorry—Should I apologize?” Tifa leaned in, cooing. He could feel her breath against his sweaty back, like a lukewarm breeze. A tiny snicker followed.

A series of images flashed into his brain—The memories of last night…

“N-NO!”

“Oh?” The bed squeaked as weight shifted. “Are you saying I shouldn’t apologize, Cloud?”

Cloud nodded into the mattress. Was it the tears or sweat? He couldn’t tell. Either way it was moist.

The air across his back shifted, something sharp stung him—No. It was many sharp tip…He guessed five, pressed in his lower back, raking up his spine.

“I can’t hear you… _Cloud._ ” Tifa whispered his name.

“NO!” The claws pressed in deep, eliciting a squeal from his lips. The skin bunched around his eyes, toes curling inward. “Y-YES! I MEAN YES! AHNNGHH.”

“Really? Do you…” Tifa hummed as the claws depressed against his flesh, and then returned to their original position, just above his tailbone. Lingering, tapping against his clammy flesh.

And then a blinding light erupted across his vision in the darkness of mattress. He found himself screaming into the mattress, back arching downward as the muscles in his trapezius elongated, threatening to tear apart.

“...Mean it?”

“YEEEES! YES!” Cloud’s voice high-pitched and squealy, his knees wobbled before giving way. Collapsing onto his side as something warm trickled down the length of his back. He twitched and jerked, exhausted.

“Mnnm…Beautiful.” Tifa marvelled, like she was inspecting something. “Hm? Are you still tired Cloud? Gee, such a sleepyhead.”

“N—Noo…” He whimpered.

“Well come on then, get up. Let me see that gorgeous face.”

“O-Okay…” Cloud blubbered, picking himself up with the help of both hands. “Ahnn--!” He compressed his lips together as his back screamed in protest. Hot tears streaked down his unevenly swollen cheeks. His vision blurry and eyes puffy.

Tifa sat up, crimson coated the digits of her left hand. Faux concern thick in her voice. “Oh no! Cloud, you look terrible!”

He bobbed his head.

“Here, let me help you.” Tifa retreated off the bed grasped his shoulders gently, tugging him forward. He clambered off obediently, leashed to her grip. “You need a shower, come on!”

“Ahmnn!!!” Cloud slammed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth, the Jetstream of lukewarm water stung his back. “I-I can do it myshelf!” He buried his face into the crook of his left arm.

“D’aww, you’re such a cutie Cloud. Of course, you can.” Tifa murmured, despite her words Cloud could make out her feet slapping into the tub behind him. “But I’ll help, it’s the least I can do, right?”

“No! Itsh—”

“ **Cloud!** ” The harsh hiss elicited a jerk from his body, her speech softened. “No need to be shy…”

He bit back the squawk.

And with that, warm, toned arms enveloped around his waist and tugged him backwards. His neck snapped backward over her right shoulder. He didn’t possess the resolve to protest. Warm, pillowy and smooth, her breasts pressed into his back. Her nipples like stiff like two needles, he arched his upper back away from.

Cloud stared up at the ceiling, praying for a quick end to this next form of torture. At least the water spray down was running down his chest instead of his back. The Tifa Lockhart he knew, was an endless encyclopedia of unique forms of torture. Tifa’s breath tickled his left nipple as she utilized his shoulder as a makeshift chin rest.

“Aww…So… _Vulnerable_.” Tifa complimented softly, tipping her head towards and nuzzling the underside of his chin with the top of her head.

Cloud blinked hard, tolerating the incessant teasing and torture. He searched for a distraction, biting down onto his lower lip as he settled on a distinct blob of mold in the corner of his bathroom. The moment he locked onto it, a firm and hot grip squeezed around the base of his cock. “Hn—Huh!?”

“Something the matter?”

“…N-Nn..” He began as she started stroking gently.

Wet coffee locks brushed against his earlobe as she retreated, pressing her lips against his earlobe. Something warm and wet flicked his earring—Her tongue!

_She’s not going to rip it out is she?!?_

A lead ball weighed down in his gut. Ragged gasps spilled out from Cloud as he braced himself. “P-Please!” Screeching as she sunk her teeth into his ear lobe and suckled.

Tifa released the flesh with a wet _pop!_ “Hm? Begging for it?” She purred, “And you used to be such a naughty boy.”

Cloud’s breathing eased by just a fraction. Twitching underneath her ministrations, it aggrieved him to admit that her touch wasn’t unpleasant. Th e ebb and flow of pleasure mixed, spinning his head as he slackened into her touch.

“You’re enjoying this…” She remarked with a teasing giggle.

“No--!” The giggling ceased. His mind had begun to blank, he glanced towards his bottom left. Meeting Tifa’s glaring pout, “I’m not—Waheet!!!” The grip around his cock tightened, his voice hitched in pitch, “I-I mEAHn, yes!”

“Hmmn..” The hum of dissatisfaction provoked a shudder from Cloud.

The slick slaps filled the room as Tifa jerked him off in silence, within minutes he was swinging his head side to side as sparks of white erupted. Cloud clenched his jaw, waves of pleasure pulsing through towards the bulbous tip.

His back howled in protest as he arched it, the friction of their bodies aggravated the wounds, but he didn’t. Couldn’t care. The entirety of his body pressed itself inward as he prepared for release—

And then it ceased.

A pressure pressed against his sensitive tip.

“JKFKMN--?!” Cloud snapped his head downward with bulged eyes, Tifa clamped her thumb over the tiny opening to his urethra. “Ta—HAA…”

Was she so cruel…?

Of course, she was.

He whipped his head towards her with upturned brows and lips parted dumbly. She met his gaze with a simple glower. The lukewarm water turned to ice against his skin. His desire to protest immediately quelled.

He half-expected her to stop earlier and resort to brutality. Perhaps choking him out repeatedly, that was a pastime she enjoyed during their childhood. He realised something then and there. That there was something about this woman, his bully. A **_cold_** calculating nature to her, behind the façade of innocence. Behind the façade of a brutal, sadistic tormentor.

Cloud managed to pant out, “T—Thank you.”

Tifa stared on, searching his gaze. Without warning she released him, his legs having turned to jello earlier gave out. She stepped out of the shower without so much as a backwards glance, snagging a towel from the rack. “Thirty seconds. If you’re not out of the shower by then…”

Cloud never heard the end of the sentence as she disappeared through the doorway, leaving a trail of footprints in his wake. All he achieved, a defeated nod.

Cloud stumbled down the stairs with shaky legs, heart thudding dully against his chest. His extremities felt numb, he hoped the wounds on his back wouldn’t open and ruin his wrinkled white t-shirt. Nearly jumping from Tifa’s voice.

“Slow.” Tifa remarked, glaring up at him. She was still naked, apparently undisturbed by this fact as she sipped from a clay cup.

“S-Sorry.” His voice, monotonous.

“What are you wearing?”

“...Work.”

Cloud reached the bottom of the stairs, cramming his feet into a pair of dirty sneakers. A movement in the corner of his eyes caused him to lean away from, smacking the side of his head against the wall. Anticipating a blow or at least to be grabbed and tossed about.

But nothing came.

He peeked out with his left eye.

Tifa stood before him, staring down past her nose at him. A bright red object sat atop her palm. He identified it as an apple. Neither of them moved. He didn’t dare to speak.

“What?” The martial artist nearly snapped, “It’s an apple. Take it.”

“B... But apples are expensive.” Cloud’s chin trembled, he nearly jerked his hand back impulsively as she grabbed him by the wrist and slapped the fruit into his open palm.

“I said, take it.”

He stared down at the bright red fruit for a few seconds and then dared to stare at her belly button as he always did. Toned, smooth and flawless as always. He blinked as her chin wagged side to side, he guessed she was rolling her eyes, he didn’t dare to check.

“It’s not poisoned or anything.” Tifa growled, “You can’t go to work on an empty stomach.”

“O…Ok.”

“Straight to work and back, got it?”

He bobbed his head— _Ow!_ Tifa grasped him by the chin and yanked him to eye level.

“ _Got. It?”_

“Yes.”

“Ma’am.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Tifa pivoted on a foot, opening the path to the front door.

“ _Cloud_. If you run, I will find you.” Tifa stated firmly, she bent by the waist and leaned in, he could feel her warm breath again. “And I’ll tell all the boys and girls about the honeybee inn and their special little one-time guest.”

“I-Is there any more work?”

“Huh? Nahh, ya can get on outta here and scram.” Cid waved a hand dismissively over his shoulder. “Good work y’hear?”

“Oh…Are you sure?”

“Whaddya deaf or stupid?” Cid swung his legs down from the counter, dropping the newspaper with a quizzical brow raised. “Are you tryna get overtime? Can’t afford to pay ya for OT!”

“…Ok.” Cloud’s shoulders slumped, he trudged in a small circle towards the entrance he came in. His stomach gurgled and growled but he shrugged it aside. His mouth was too dry, he didn’t want to eat.

He continued to trudge along the muddy roads of the sector seven slums with a downtrodden gaze.

“Young man! You stopping by for a bite to eat?” An elderly man’s voice called out. Cloud glanced towards the source. Surprised how close he was. He estimated less than five metres.

It was one of the ramen vendors he occasionally dropped in on. He was a well-built and muscular man for his age. Their fishcakes were the best.

Cloud shook his head and emptied his pockets.

“Bah, forget gil! You’ve been such a great help, my ingredients always arrive on time since you’ve been delivering. it’s on the house tonight!” He flexed his arm with a blinding beam.

His stomach growled again.

“Ha! The stomach doesn’t lie, kid. Here!” The ramen vendor whipped around, already straining the noodles. It would’ve been rude to decline, so he begrudgingly relented. The aroma of pork stock, leeks and _meat_ revitalized his tongue. By the time he had seated himself, he was positively salivating.

_Well…A meal couldn’t hurt._

Tifa did give him an apple after all. He reasoned.

The first slurp was…

_Heaven._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Bet you wished that Tifa stole your sandwiches for lunch.
> 
> ....Simp.
> 
> Kidding <3! Evil Tifa is just so hawt.


End file.
